1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to an organic light emitting display device, and particularly, to a data processing device performing encoding and decoding on data in consideration of compensation data characteristics of an organic light emitting display device.
2. Background of the Invention
Various flat panel display devices with reduced size and weight, overcoming the shortcomings of cathode ray tubes (CRTs) have emerged. Flat panel display devices include a liquid crystal display (LCD), a field emission display (FED), a plasma display panel (PDP), an organic light emitting display device, and the like.
Among them, organic light emitting display devices display an image using an organic light emitting diode (OLED) generating light according to hole-electron recombination. Organic light emitting display devices do not need a separate light source, yet still have characteristics such as low power consumption, high luminance, fast response speed, and the like, and thus, organic light emitting display devices have been widely applied.
However, an organic light emitting display device has a problem in that luminance of a displayed image is reduced due to non-uniformity of mobility due to a degradation of driving transistors driving an OLED. As a solution, a method of providing a compensation unit in a driving circuit unit of the organic light emitting display device and compensating for mobility using compensation data stored in the compensation unit has been proposed.
Mobility compensation data is generated to have gray levels from 0 to 63. Initial mobility compensation data is stored in a flash memory of the organic light emitting display device. While the organic light emitting display device is in operation, the initial mobility compensation data is transmitted to a memory of the compensation unit, and the compensation unit compensates for mobility of the driving transistor in real time.
Here, the mobility compensation data includes eight data blocks and are transmitted from the flash memory to the memory of the compensation unit. Each of the data blocks has a value of 6-bit data expressed by a decimal number. Because single mobility compensation data is formed as 48-bit data, the flash memory and the memory of the compensation unit need to have a size sufficient for storing the 48-bit data. Thus, in order to reduce the size of the memories, a method for encoding mobility compensation data and transmitting the encoded data has been proposed.
FIG. 1 is a flow chart illustrating a general method for encoding and decoding data.
As illustrated in FIG. 1, in the related art data encoding, a representative value is extracted from transmitted data (S10), and encoding is performed through data sampling using the extracted representative value (S20). The encoded data is decoded to the original data through interpolation or the like (S30).
However, the mobility compensation data of the organic light emitting display device has a high frequency of a peak component therein. When the mobility compensation data is encoded and decoded using the related art data encoding and decoding method, a high frequency component of the mobility compensation data may be lost.